Accidentalmente Enamorada
by quierotuvolvo
Summary: Unos extraños ojos verdes me miraron inquietos. Lo único que sentí fue un fuerte impacto y un golpe en mi cabeza. Ví ese hermoso rostro de ángel cubierto por un hilo de sangre que corría por su frente. Nunca debí saber quién era, toda mi vida entró en un mundo lleno de drogas, dioses y sexo... Tenía que ser fuerte, pero cuando él sonreía, volvía a caer... EXB


**Wow, solamente eso puedo decir después de dos años de ausencia. Se me cae la cara de vergüenza, así que, me la tuve que sujetar con un elástico y escribir esta nueva historia. Esta basada en un hecho real y en uno ficticio. xD tenía en mente otra historia, pero anoche no se porque recordé este cuento real y en la mañana agarre mi notebook y mis dedos comenzaron a bailar.**

**Espero su aceptación, y espero volver a reencontrarme con mis conocidas de Fanfiction. Es interesante, se las recomiendo ;) Es una mezcla de historias, pero va a quedar bien, se los aseguro.**

.

**ACCIDENTALMENTE**** ENAMORADA**

.

**«Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.» Edward A. Murphy Jr.**

.

Iba de camino a casa de Alice, tomé el autobús en la estación como cualquier día viernes de nuestras tradicionales pijamadas. Me puse los audífonos esperando el transporte con mi música favorita. Era la liberación de la semana, solo chicas, nada de estudios, nada de escuchar partidos de baseball de tu padre, ni cocinar, el tiempo era solo nuestro!

Pasaron unos minutos y a unos pocos metros se aproximaba. Le indiqué con mi dedo que frenara, subí, compré el boleto, caminé hasta la mitad del pasillo y me senté en el primer asiento vacío que vagamente alcancé junto a la ventana.

… - Suspiré. ¿Por qué tuve que vender mi camioneta? Bueno, si quería ir a la Universidad en unos meses más tenia que economizar gastos, reunir dinero y mi antiguo cacharro me hacía perder bastante.

Pero, afortunadamente eran solo treinta minutos de viaje, no era para tanto. Aunque mi amiga debía estar comiéndose las uñas.

De a poco comenzaron a subir más personas y a mi lado no había nadie, hasta que sentí como se hundía el asiento junto a mí.

No presté atención. Me gustaba mirar por la ventana y pensar en todas las cosas que haría el fin de semana, planes, vida, etc. Era mi momento de introspección y nadie me podía distraer.

De la nada la imagen de mi madre se vino a mi cabeza. Fue extraño, antes de salir de casa habíamos hablado por teléfono, mas una extraña sensación me invadió repentinamente. Era una pequeña angustia instalada involuntariamente.

Me quité los audífonos un poco exaltada, afirmé una mano en el asiento de adelante y comencé a dar pequeños golpecitos con mis uñas para atenuar ese hormigueo en mi pecho.

Derrepente un fuerte chillido resonó en el pavimento, como reflejo miré hacia el lado y encontré unos extraños ojos verdes observándome inquietos, la gente se alarmó y el autobús frenó repentinamente, mi mano se tensó, cerré los ojos y lo único que sentí fue un fuerte impacto y un golpe en mi cabeza.

…

…

…

Traté de abrir los ojos, pero me pesaban. Me esforcé un poco mas y logré dar unos pocos parpadeos para darme cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba inclinado hacía la ventana y mi cabeza afirmada en el é pesadamente, al menos estaba viva. Logré oír unos gritos pidiendo ayuda, unas sombras corriendo y en un segundo mi cuerpo reaccionó. Me erguí, deseaba con ansias salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, giré hacia mi derecha y un flash se vino a mi mente, esos ojos verdes que miraban justo antes del choque ahora estaban cerrados. Era una imagen un poco impactante, el rostro de un ángel adornado de un hilo de sangre que caía por su frente.

Sangre, sangre, sangre…

Entré en pánico al ver… sang… no podía ni siquiera nombrarla, ese olor a azufre me producía náuseas y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. No se como prácticamente salté por sobre este joven y corrí por el pasillo hasta bajarme del autobús por la puerta trasera.

Me senté en la calle esperando que mis mareos disminuyeran, mis manos temblaban, mi respiración era un poco irregular. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, jamás me había pasado algo así. Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer y mi nariz a picar, sentía ganas de llorar. Levanté la vista y observé como la gente corría de un lado a otro, sacaban personas inconcientes, llamaban a la policía, a la asistencia médica… Mi teléfono móvil!

Oh Dios! Recordé que mi amiga me esperaba y que siempre debía devolver el llamado a mi padre cuando llegaba a casa de Alice, en realidad a cualquier lugar.

Reuní fuerzas y me levanté, tenía que volver al autobús a buscar mi bolso, me tensé, había sido tan inconciente y no había ni siquiera ayudado al joven desmayado, subí corriendo hacia donde estábamos sentados, pero él ya no estaba. Una punzada de culpa cruzó por mi corazón cuando recordé su rostro dormido… ¿Y si estaba muerto? Sacudí mi cabeza, quizás despertó y corrió hacia la salida igual que yo. Sí, eso debía ser.

Tomé mi bolso que estaba a los pies mi asiento y encontré junto con él otro bolso negro. Lo tomé sin pensar y volví a bajar del vehículo antes que se incendiara o que se yo.

Aún con culpa busqué al joven de ojos verdes entre la gente que quedaba, pero varias ambulancias habían llegado, la policía ya estaba a cargo del asunto y…

-Señorita, venga – _un asistente médico me jaló del brazo llevándome hasta una ambulancia._

-Estoy bien – _respondí tratando de soltarme._

-Por favor, señorita permítanos revisar sus signos vitales y sus reflejos, es solo cuestión de procedimiento.

-Es que mi amiga esta esperándome _– La verdad solo quería salir y ver a Alice._

-Señorita serán solo unos minutos, por favor ayúdenos y no nos haga perder tiempo con su terquedad.

Ouch, eso fue un golpe bajo, tenía razón. Me tranquilicé y deje que chequearan mi pulso, presión arterial, mis reflejos, etcétera.

-Bueno, al parecer sus signos están bien, pero por precaución mañana deberá ir a un control médico para que estamos completamente seguros de su buen estado.

-Esta bien – _respondí como una niña pequeña_ – ¿Puedo irme verdad?

-¿Tomaron sus datos personales?

-Sí, cuando me tomaban la presión.

-Esta bien, entonces puede irse, pero con cuidado. ¿Vendrán a buscarla? La policía puede acercarla hasta su casa.

-No! Mi padre viene en camino – _Mentí.._

_._

Cogí los dos bolsos y caminé lo más rápido posible hasta el próximo paradero. No quería armar ni un lío sobre todo esto, mi cabeza aún estaba procesando lo ocurrido, así que decidí no llamar a Alice, mejor cuando llegase a su casa le contaría todo. Ya la escucho gritándome por el teléfono.

…..

…..

Esta vez por mi seguridad y tranquilidad tomé un taxi. Ya estaba bueno de autobuses por hoy, el dinero ahora era lo que menos importaba.

Le indiqué la dirección y comencé a preparar el discurso que debería decirle a mi amiga para que no se alterara… tanto.

Cerré mis ojos, torcí mi cabeza hacia ambos lados para relajarme un poco más. Cosa que era imposible, pero nada perdía intentándolo Cuando los abrí nuevamente me encontré con el extraño bolso negro sobre mis piernas.

Lo tomé y observé con un poco de temor.

Lo abrí y saqué con cuidado todo lo que había dentro: un cuaderno negro forrado en cuero, con una insignia extraña, era un escudo al parecer, también una pluma para escribir, era muy elegante a decir verdad, y por último un sweater gris que instintivamente acerqué a mi nariz, curiosidad que me llevó a sentir un aroma exquisito, suave, masculino, fresco. Lo guardé rápidamente, no estaba segura de quién era y eso fue un impulso bastante inescrupuloso. Volví a tomar el cuaderno, quizás había alguna señal de su dueño.

Lo abrí despacio y mis ojos se abrieron más de impresión al descubrir notas musicales, oraciones por doquier escritas con una fina letra, algunos borrones y firmas. Fui rápidamente hacia la primera página, pero no había nada, sin embargo, en la contratapa estaba escrito con la misma fina letra

**_Edward Cullen_**

**_Kilómetro 3, Parcela Cullen, Forks._**

.

.-.

Y? les gustó? espero me dejen sus opiniones y/o abucheos, sugerencias también, todo se ve un poco inocentón, pero decidí darle un vuelco, inspirarme en uno de mis libros favoritos y todo va a tener un giro realmente extraño.

Estoy trabajando en el próximo cap. ;)


End file.
